The present invention relates to an energy absorbing steering column assembly for motor vehicles and more particularly to a solid steering column having a lower bracket supporting a break-away column end cap bushing designed for a first stage of energy absorption during axial travel of the column. Subsequent column oblique movement causes deformation of the lower bracket providing a second stage of energy absorption.
The prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,741 issued Oct. 3, 1978 to Yazane et al. discloses an energy absorbing steering column wherein the steering shaft is coupled to the vehicle gear box by means of first and second universal joints thereby allowing the steering shaft to move forwardly relative to the vehicle gear box. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,081 issued Nov. 7, 1972 to Arnston shows a steering column assembly with a solid steering column secured by an upper bracket having break-away capsules which are releasably fastened to a body support member. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,139 issued Dec. 10, 1968 and U.S Pat. No. 3,643,981 issued Feb. 22, 1972, each disclose molded ring spacers or bushings providing force absorbing elements designed to support a steering shaft within an outer column.